L reborn
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: I didn't mean for this happen, it just did.


I didn't know how to explain it, I open my eyes and I saw Lights looking down at me. How was i alive? Wait, who was I? I tried to sit up but I couldn't. Why was I so tired. I grunted laid my head back down. Wait a second...Why was there a needle in my arm? Why is there a air mask on my face? Was there a terrible accident? Was i in a hospital? No it to dull to be a hospital, it must be some sort of lab. I tried to speak out but nothing came from my lips, I heard some doors open and two people came in. One was a teen and the other looked like a doctor.

"Is he awake?" The Brown haired Teen asked, looking over at me.

"No, that's just the body reacting to the machines, there's no mind in there." The doctor said, "I'm sorry to say, he's dead." What? What the heck is he talking about? I'm right here and i can think and move. I tried to talk again and all that came out was a grunt. They both looked at me, then at each other.

"Are you sure?" The teen asked, Yeah. Ask him, I'm here. I'm not a empty shell of a body! the doctor walked over to me and looked down at my eyes, mine met his. He shined a light in my eyes closed automatically but i opened one of him to looked at him but squinted. He shine the light in the eyes i had half way open and i closed it and grunted.

"Well, I be. He is in there." The doctor said, putting his hand on my head. "L, can you hear us?" L? That's my name? L! I tried to raise my head up but it only slightly moved.

"L, It's me, Light." The teen said, the name light, made my body stop moving, why do i know that name? I've never met this person before in my whole life. "Buddy, can you hear me." I tired to say yes, but all that came out was a winze.

"He can hear us." The doctor said. He was smiling, Light was too. I stared at him, there was something about this boy that made me uneasy. what was it? I try to sit up, but i couldn't. "Take it easy, L. You just woke up. You had a major Heart attack." Heart attack? What Heart attack? I whimpered and closed my eyes. But felt a warm hand on my forehead. I looked up to see the light boy smiling down at me, there was something about that smile...something i didn't like.

"It's ok, buddy. You'll be better in no time." He said, "Your weak, so get plenty of rest." The doctor came over to me with a cup of water.

"Here, think you can drink this?" He said, as light made the bed raise up for me to sit up. I stared down at the cup as they took of the air mask. My throat was dry, the doctor held the cup to my lips and helped me drink it. It felt really good going down my throat.

"Can he eat too?" Light asked.

"No, only liquids right now." The doctor said, looking at me.

"What should I say to the Wammy house?" Light said, "After all they don't have to replace L anymore." Replace? replace for what? I tried to talk again, but nothing came out.

"L, calm down, you'll be able to talk in no time, don't try to push yourself." The doctor said, letting me drink some more. His pager went off and he nodded to Light and left the room. I laid my head to the side, being tired and wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing that light was still in here made me stay awake. Light sat beside my bed, I knew he was staring at me. I felt him pat my hand, and get up. He didn't leave the room, so i looked at him. He was looking though the medicine cabinets! What is he doing? I grunted again, trying to sit up on my own but could get myself to lift off the bed. He looked back at me, my eyes were half way open so i couldn't really see all of him.

"L, you look tired, just go back to sleep." He said, There was someone standing beside him now, he wore black and looked kinda gothic. but i couldn't see anything above his waist. I wined and tried my hardest to sit up, I finally did and lost all strength and began to fall sideways. Light ran over to me and caught me before i could fall off the bed. "L, don't. Lay back down." My head was pressed to his chest and I looked up and saw the other person. My eyes widen, WHAT IS THAT THING! I began to panic and my heart beat on the monitor began to sped up. "Ryuk, leave for a moment, Please." For some reason, He sound mad at the creature.

"Whatever." the thing said, going though the wall!

"Calm down, L. He's gone." He said, what the hell was going on here? What was that thing? He made me lay back down and he had the smile back on his face like he was crazy and about to laugh. I just looked away and heard he walk out of the room. I just sighed and went to sleep.

I woke up and the room was dimmer now, but i could still see. I was less tired now. I sat up easily. I looked around the room, no one was here. Where was Light or that doctor? I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and i looked up at the person. IT WAS THAT ONE THING! I screamed and try to jerk away but it held me still.

"Just calm down you pathetic worm." He said, "I'm not going to hurt you!" I looked away from him and he got closer to my face. "You don't remember a thing, do you?" I looked back at him.

"R-remember what?" I asked, He smiled.

"You died..." He said, "And things got boring...So I brought you back." His grinned widen, His sharp teeth showed though his smile.

"Brought me back?" I asked, "How?" How can you bring some one back from the dead was beyond me.

"I couldn't bring you back the regular way, or i would die." He said, "The shinigami king would have to have something in return. So i was digging into the rule book about things and found out something really interesting."

"Interesting?" I asked, he smiled.

"Have you looked into a mirror lately kid?" He asked and i gave him a weird look. Mirror? What for? He waved his hand around in a circle and a mirror appeared. My eyes wear red, my mouth dropped slightly at the sight but my eyes widen, My teeth were sharpen to the point. I touch one of them to make sure they were real and was shocked to see my figure nails were pointed as well.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, looking at him.

"I turned you into a Shinigami, Try to put on a good show for us." He said, grinning.

"Good show? What do you mean?" I asked. "I have no idea who i am, who you are, Please. I'm confused."

"You seriously don't have the slightest Idea, do you?" Ryuk asked, I shook my head. "Well your genus, far as i know, and your the one running the Kira investigation. You think Light is Kira so you've been watching him ever since the investigation started but nothing you found points to him. but you still think it's him." After he was done explaining the whole thing to me and even told me what was a death note was, He handed me something and I looked down at it. It was a black notebook. That had the words 'DEATH NOTE" written across it.

"What?" I asked.

"It's yours." He said, "Every Shinigami owns a death note. That one is yours."

"So if i used it, would the same fate happen to me?" I asked.

"No, since your a shinigami, you can't die, the only way for a shinigami to die, is to save someone from death." He said, "but since you look like your human self and wasn't create like a shinigami the normal way, I don't think that applies to you. So you can go on saving lives."

"It's like you wanted it that way." I said, crossing the cover of the death note. Ryuk grinned.

"Like i said, put on a good show." He grinned. "And oh ,yeah. I would keep that close to you. If a Human get a hold of it, then you have to make a deal with them."

"Does Light have yours?" I asked, he gave a surprised look.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Best guess, since he was ordering you around earlier." I said, "Wait, does Light know about me being a Shinigami? "

"No, he just knows I brought you back to life." He said, I looked down at the death note. So that why he was mad earlier, he wanted me to die and stay dead. he has to be Kira. But he so nice though. I looked back up at Ryuk.

"Can I walk now?" I asked.

"Yes, your a shinigami, nothing can hurt you anymore." He said. I nodded and sat up, taking the needle out of my arm.

"Ryuk, Can I trust you?" I asked, Ryuki just grinned. I did too. "But aren't you friends with Light?"

"Yes." Ryuk said, "Well not really, I help him and he entertains me with a great show."

"Is that all i am?" I asked.

"Your different, your a brother." He said, "Now go and give us a good show." I nodded and place the note book in little book bag that only had enough room for it, then left him in the lab. I wonder where i am? Where Light was, Most of all...what kind of person was I before I died. I came to a hallway, full of doors. For some reason, I just head to a random door and came into a huge room that looked like a living room with 10 different monitors. There were people looking at the monitors and Light was one them. I sat on the couch behind them, and for reason, i sat on my feet with my knees to my chest. It was automatic for a weird reason. I stuck the tip of my thumb to my mouth. The others didn't even notice me. I looked at the table were there sat a empty bowl, it was like something was suppose to be there. I ran my figure around the rim of the bowl, I couldn't think what it was, then i looked up at the others, something was happening on the screen to get all of them to look at it. I watched as well, It was a man in a car, he was driving with something in a passenger seat. A note book. I look down at the note book, that was in the book bag that strapped around my body.

"There another death note, then the one me and Ryuki have?" I asked, in a low voice but it wasn't low enough, because Light turn around and saw me.

"L?" He said, everyone turn to see me. "I-I thought you had to rest?"

"Wow, that recovery works wonders." Mr. Yagami said, that must be Light's father...Wait, how do i know this?

"Yes, it does." I said, automatically. "Now, what is Mr. Yoko be up to, give me all the details." What the hell? How do i know all this and why am i talking uncontrollably? Is it the normal me coming out? Maybe I'm regaining my memories?

"Ah...the subject hasn't done anything so far." One of the cops said, I guess all my memories haven't return yet, since i only remember the two.

"Mmm." I muttered thinking. Light looked down at my little book bag.

"What's that?" He asked, they other looked as well.

"A note book," I said, taking it out showing it to them. "Kinda matches yours don't it." A smile broke across my face. I didn't know why but i did. Everyone looked at Light.

"Yeah the one we got from the second Kira, remember?" He asked.

"Wait what? There's freaking two of them?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah. Remember?" He said. I looked down with a pitiful face.

"No." I said, everyone whispered.

"So you can't remember anything at all?" Light asked. I shook my head. "Then I think you might have to stay out of this investigation. You might risk it and your life." No, it won't, I'm a Shinigami.

"L, what's wrong with your eyes and nails." One of the cops said.

"Uh...I don't know." I said, lying. "I never really notice them until now." Light raised an eye brow. Is he figuring out, that I'm a shinigami?

"But I don't see why I can't help, I remember some things time to time." I said, but Light stopped me before I could finish.

"I don't care, we almost lost you before, we can't afford to lose you again when you in a weak state." Light said, standing in front of me now. I looked away, I thought Ryuki said he was a bad person, why would i think this guy was Kira? He too nice and cares for me.

"But I can't just sit here and be useless either." I told him, He just sighed.

"Just don't do anything until you get your memory back." Light said.

"Light, how about you watch L until he gets better? You been working hard lately and you could use a break." His dad said. Light looked back at him with a face.

"What? No, i can't. you guys need my help!" Light said, another cop said came over and slaps him on the back.

"Go ahead light. take a breather." The man said.

"But i don't need him to look after me." I said.

"Well, at least keep him company and help him get his memory back." Light sigh and look at me.

"Fine." Light said, sitting beside me. "Ryuzaki, I Guess I'll hang with you for a while."

"Ryuzaki? Is that my real name?" I asked.

"No, It's one of them you wanted us to call you." Light said.

"Why didn't i tell you my real name?" I asked. He told me because of the death note. Everyone got to work and Light just sat beside me watching them. I knew he would rather be over there with them. I looked down at the bowl again, why is that bowl egging me? Light notice that i was looking at it and pick it up and headed to a different room. What is he doing in there? He came back and the bowl was full of something...Candy? He sat the bowl in front of me, and i just looked at it and then at him with confusion. "why did you bring me candy for?" Light gave me a shock look like someone just got shot down in front of him. "What?"

"You don't know why I brought you candy?" Light asked, "You eat candy 24-7. You have the biggest sweet tooth in the world. You really did lose your memory." "I'm sorry..." I said, looking down at the bowl.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." He said. He pick up a piece of candy and handed it to me. I smiled and took it from him.

"Are you my friend?" I asked, Light nod and I ate the piece of candy.

"Even though I'm your suspect, I became your only friend." Light said.

"Your my only friend?" I asked, giving him a weird look.

"I was the only one you really got close to beside your butler, but he die, when you had a heart attack." He said, Butler? I had a butler?

"Oh, So I trusted you?" I asked.

"Not really but you were starting to." Light said, smiling. "We act like total kids around each other." I smiled, but if faded. But If he is Kira, then I can't get attach to him.

"Light, Can we go for a walk?" I asked, If I have to figure this out I need to get him to talk. Light looked at me.

"Sure but we can't leave the building , just in case you collapse." Light said, I nod. We got up and Light told them we would be walking around. They nodded and we walked out, we just walked around and talked about things and I asked him about every little thing hoping it will trigger a memory. We got to a part of the building that was blocked off, which meant no power in that part of the building.

"Are we allowed in there?" I asked.

"I don't know, are we allowed in there?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"Your the one who runs thing around here." He said, "So can we go down here?"

"I guess if it's not dangerous." I said, putting the tip of my index finger to my lip.

"Then let's go." He said, walking ahead of me, I followed. It began to get darker the farther we walk, but for some reason, I could see clearly. But how could he? Wait what is that he was holding, a rope? So he's been down here before, to set up a guide line, I grabbed the rope too to make him think, I couldn't see.

"Where does this lead to?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, I saw him smile which made me stop. What is that smile about? Was he going to try to kill me?

"Light, I don't like this." I said.

"Don't worry." He said, reaching a door and opening it, light felled the hallway as we walked into the room.

"What is this room?" I asked as he closed the door. the room was empty beside having a little matt bed in the middle of the room. He didn't answer me, I turn and looked at him, his eyes were on my death note.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, the kindness in his voice was gone.

"Why do you want to know?" I said, in innocent voice.

"Tell me, where did you get it? And the pack that's holding it." He asked, that pack that was holding it looked like Ryuk's, maybe that's why he was asking.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, He sighed.

"Just tell me, did you met Ryuk?" He asked, I look down at the floor. "Why did he give you a Death note? And why did your looks change a bi-...No...No he didn't. He turned you into a Shinigami, didn't he?" I didn't answer. "Which means, That's your Death note!" He came over to me. "Why did he turn you into a death god?"

"I don't know." I told him, lying. "Your going to have to asked him."

"Did he tell you anything else." Light asked.

"No, just about me and the case." I told him, "That's all."

"About Kira?" He asked.

"Not really." I said, all he did tell me was Kira was a killer, but why was Light getting so worked up about this? Maybe he is Kira? "Why do you want to know what he told me? Is it because he's your Shinigami?" Light froze. What? Was I not allowed to know that?

"I'm going to kill him." He said.

"I thought you couldn't kill a Shinigami." I said, He sighed and then got a kind look on his face again.

"Ryuzaki. I'm not Kira, but Ryuk has a habit to lie." He said, What? But I thought I could trust him! Light put his hand on my shoulder. "Your my friend, I won't hurt you." What is he doing? Is he trying to trick me into thinking he was good? "I don't want to hurt you, I don't see why You don't believe me."

"Right now, I don't even know you." I said, "All I know is that your just one of the suspects, that's all." He nodded and looked down at me with a kind smile.

"So you don't hate me then?" He asked.

"No." I said, kinda drowsy. I paused, and began sway. Why am i getting tired of the sudden? I laid my head on his shoulder and fell down.

"Ryuzaki!" He yelled, crouching down beside me, "Hey, are you ok? Ryuzaki?"

"What's happening to me?" I asked as he laid me down on the matt, Wait...he didn't want me to leave the building just in case I collapsed, Did he plan this? I couldn't really tell, but how did he do it? ...The Candy! He must of got the drug when he was looking through the cabinets! I just stared at him, he drugged me, but there was no way I can prove it. I laid my head down, and yawned.

"Just go to sleep, I'll keep an eye on you." He said, I nodded and felt his hand on my head.

"Ok," I said, I shouldn't complain because it couldn't be helped. I fell asleep.

I woke up and the room's light had dimmed, and I heard soft breathing. I looked right and saw Light sleeping to on his own matt bed. I wonder if anyone knew where we were? Mostly not. I sat up and yawned.

"Finally, you woke up." It was Ryuk.

"Ryuk?" I said, scratching my head.

"Did you figure out he drug you, to make you fall asleep?" He smiled.

"He told me you lie through your teeth." I said. He just grinned.

"That sounds like light." He said, Looking at him, i did as well.

"But he didn't hurt me at all." I told him, "Does that mean I can trust him?"

"He didn't hurt you because he knew he couldn't, But trust him if you want." Ryuk said, sitting down in front of me, eating an apple. "It's not like it can harm you in anyway, at least i don't think he'll try... You can do as you please, you can't die so you have no regrets."

"So what if he does try to hurt me?" I asked.

"Kill him with the death note." Ryuk said.

"But I thought he was your friend, why would you just tell me to kill him just like that?" I asked.

"Because Either way, he's going to the shinigami world and we can see him anytime we want and He'll turn to a shinigami but he won't look human like you do." Ryuk said.

"Oh," I looked at light. Can I trust him? "Tell the truth, can I trust him?"

"You can if you want." He said. I nodded and laid back down.

"If someone had my death note, do I have to listen to them?" i asked.

"No, you can just take your notebook and leave, heck I don't listen to Light half of the time." Ryuk laughed, finishing his apple. I nod and got up.

"Ryuk, you want to take a walk?" I asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." He said, we left light in the room by himself. We found ourselves on the roof, it was a cool crispy night.

"How about a flight?" He asked, his wings came out of his back. I looked at them.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Just want them to come out and they will." He said, I did as he told me and Huge bat wings came out of my back.

"But isn't going to be weird, that people are going to see me flying?" I asked.

"They won't only people want to see you will see you." He said, flying off the roof, I followed him and I looked down, I never knew how tall this building was. I flew with him and It felt great to fly, I was so happy. I smiled and flew in circles. "Calm down." I nod and flew beside him.

"Ryuk, How long have you been following Light?" I asked, patting his arm.

"I don't think I have to tell you that, It's not a person business what a shinigami is going with a human." Ryuk said.

"But I'm not person, I'm a shinigami too." I said, Ryuk raise a brow.

"You got me there. Well, I've been following Light for a long time now." Ryuk said, "Ever since he got out of collage."

"Collage, huh?" I said, "Did I ever go to collage?"

"Yeah, that how you started to investigate Light. You followed him." Ryuk said.

"Oh really how did that go-" I paused grabbed my head and my knees went up to my chest in pain. My head began to throb in agony. A vision of a small boy at a orphanage came into my mine, scared holding someone's hand. the child crying, being taking away from their parents. I began to fall towards the earth.

"Damn it Lawiet!" Ryuk yelled, I felt his hand grab my arm and I stopped. I yelled out in pain, holding my head with one hand. Ryuk pulled me up to hold me but my waist. I still screamed out in pain, good thing only Ryuk could hear me. He didn't tell me to calm down as we flew back to the building. He laid my down on the roof and I crawled up into a ball, crying in pain. Ryuk just watch me. "It's ok. It's just your shinigami side is just settling in, it will take a few days before it quits." I cried out and clenched my teeth, My wings wrapped around me like a blanket. Ryuk sat down and patted my head. "Don't worry, all Shinigami have to go though it."

"Ryuk, will it stop?" I asked in agony.

"In a few minutes." He said. "But It will start the next day. it will last for 4 day the max." I nodded and grabbed Ryuk's arm. He didn't even mind that i was digging my sharpen nails into him. After a while it stopped and I just laid there, breathing heavily. "Do you want me to take you back in the building to your room?" I nod and he picked me up and he brought me to my room, I didn't even recognized the place. It was new to me. He laid me down on a bed and covered me up. "Just rest and regain your strength. I've went through it too and I know it drains you."

"Ryuk, Thanks for helping me." I said.

"I could of just let you fall." He said.

"But you didn't, so thank you." I said, he just rolled his eyes.

"Don't get mushy on me kid." He said, before leaving the room. I just laid there, i wondered if Light was awake? And what was with that vision? Was that child me? I closed my eyes, So my parents left me...

"Damn it." I said, looking at the wall. but then again how do I know that was me? And what about this Wammy house, what the hell is that? and about being replaced? Damn it, I though I was suppose to be the smart guy around here? I sat up, I can't go to sleep, I need to find out more about myself and about this Kira. But how? I got and went out into the hall and went to that room again, No one was in there. It was dark and the only light was the monitors. I snuck over to the computers and started to go through the files, there was nothing about the Wammy house. I went on the internet and googled it. Lots of things came up like 'house of the gifted.' something about parents literally giving their kids to the house, trying to get smart children smarter. I sat back and looked at the building on screen, it looked exactly like it did in the vision.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard someone say, I laid my head back over the chair and saw light upside down stand behind me.

"Oh light, what are you doing in here, it's night." I asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I turned around and exist out of what i was on.

"Oh nothing." I said, looking back at him. He gave me a weird look. He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Ryuzaki, What were you doing?" He asked. "Tell me."

"Why do I have to answer you? You don't scare me." I said, I could tell my eyes glow bright red when i spoke that, because the light reflect off his face.

"Ryuzaki..." He said, giving a worried look. I narrowed my eyes at him then looked away.

"What? Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked.

"No, Ryuzaki." He said, why does he keep calling me Ryuzaki? But then I remember, that I didn't trust Light enough to tell him, but now that I was Shinigami, he can't write my name in the death note and kill me.

"My Name isn't Ryuzaki. It's Lawiet!" I yelled at him, "Jeez you are so fucking stupid!" Light gave me weird look.

"You told me your name...?" He said, I looked away and gave a mad look. "I thought-"

"I don't gave a crap, tell anyone you want. Go tell the whole damn world!" I said, Light gave me a even weirder look.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Why are you getting so mad?" He asked, Crossing his arms.

"It's none of your business!" I yelled, you could tell I wanted to cry in my voice. Light's face soften.

"Ryuzaki..." He said.

"That's not my name!" I yelled. I got up and walked away. I felt him grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Why are you upset? Is it the thing you looked up?" He asked. "Lawiet?" I hugged him, he looked shocked, but then hugged me back with him rest one hand on the back of my head.

"Am I unwanted?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"If you had a child would you give it away to a orphanage, just to get them smarter?" I asked, tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"L...I...no." he said, finally putting two and two together. "Don't cry, there are people here who love you."

"Yeah who?" I said, pushing him away. "I can't even trust you!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you drugged me! You drugged the candy that I ate, why?" I shouted. He just stared at me. "Answer me, or so god help me, I'll put your name in my death note!" Light's eyes widen and looked down at my death note. "You know I have the eyes, the shinigami eyes, I could know your full name even if I didn't already know it."

"L, what's going on, I can help you." He said.

"I'm not crazy, just tell me why you drug me!" I yelled, I took out the death note and a pen appear in my hand. "Don't make me use this on you." Light ponder for a second.

"I did it to protect you." Light said.

"Protect me? From what?" I yelled.

"Yourself." He said.

"Myself! How can you protect me from myself?" I yelled.

"The L, I know would never act this way, just look at yourself. Your screaming like a mad man." Light said, walking to me. I just to stood there as he took the death note from me and let it drop to the floor, he pulled my into a hug again and made me press my head to his chest.

"But I'm nothing like the L you knew. I'm worthless now." I said.

"Your not worthless, and you'll get you memory back, I know you will." He said. I nod and sighed. "I never would have figured your name was Lawiet though," He laughed a bit and stroked my hair.

"Are you going to try and write my name into a the death note now?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Sure, I might as well write Ryuk while I'm at it." He said. "You know I won't be able to do that, since your a shinigami, I can't just write your name in the death note and you die. It won't work." I nod. I didn't know what to think now, Everything was so confusing. Light nuzzled my head and caress my head in a caring way. I could feel his breath on my neck, Light...?

"Lawiet..." he said, holding my chin, making me look at him. Light? My eyes met light's. What were these feelings that were swirling around in my head? Light tilted his head and smiled at me, I just looked at him waiting to see what he had next. His hands trailed down my cheek leaving fiery embers on my skin, he leaned towards me slowly, I just kept my eyes on him. His lips folded to mine gently and shiver went down my spine. The feeling exploded in me as I kissed back, he held me closely and ran his tongue across my top lip, I open my mouth slightly and his tongue enter my mouth, being gentle in every possible way. Our eyes closed automatically and my tongue mixed with his, sliding over and across from each other, His body warmed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged my waist. pulling me even closer. He ran his hand down my chest to the bottom of my shirt and underneath it and back up my chest. We pulled away and Looked at each other.

"Light, I-" I paused and grabbed my head falling down to my knees, so many images went through my mind at once, I felt Light grab my arm and yell for me, I fell into his arms as we sat on the floor, he hugged me.

"Lawiet..." He said, I was blurred for a moment, but then looked up at him.

"I remember now...I remember everything." I said.

"All I had to do was kiss you?" Light asked.

"That wasn't the kinda show I was expecting from you two..." We heard Ryuk say.

"Ryuk?" Light said, I was still in Light's arms, too tired to moved. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes, from begin to end." He smiled. "Shocker really, two enemies in love, how precious" Ryuk said, "L, so you remember everything now?" I nodded, It was good to be normal again. well, I'm still a shinigami, so I guess that's not all normal, I looked up at light. He smiled down at me. Then light looked up at Ryuk, who was looking down at us. We heard someone run it the room, it was one of the cops.

"Is everyone ok? I thought I heard screaming?" The cop said, being in nothing but his heart underwear. He held up a lamp in his defense.

"Mosamora, what are you doing?" Light asked. (Idk if i spelled the guy's name right.)

"I came to help." He said.

"With a lamp?" Light asked. "Your a cop, you know you have a gun right?"

"Oh, yeah...It's just...I got caught up in the moment and..." He sighed, He looked back at us. "What happen...?"

"L just collapsed and now he remembers everything." Light said, patting my head. Mosamora just looked at me and then at light.

"He remembers?" he asked, I nod. Mosamora smiled. "Good for you!" Ryuk stared at the guy. "Well get to bed, you two!" I looked at light and he smiled at me as Mosamora left.

"Do you want to go my room or yours?" Light smiled, My cheeks blush bright red now remembering our past together. But my eyes glowed red and I smiled a devilish grinned.

"Mine."

We kissed passionately while closing the door behind us, this kiss was very less gentle then the first one. We made it to the edge of the bed and Light sat down for me to sit on him, My hands resoled though his hair, making the kiss just as more intents. He pulled away and nipped at my neck, my nails dug into his shoulders at the touch, he bit my shoulder and looked at me and we kissed fierily into the night...(It's not rocket science to figure out what happens next. It went down hill ...fast. very very fast... -_-)

I woke up the next morning with light hugging me from behind, I smiled and turn to looked at him. He was still sleep, I kissed his lips gently and He licks his lips in his sleep. I sat up and grabbed my clothes off the floor and got redress. I went over to the window, a cool breeze swept thought the window and went though my hair. It was a cool and beautiful day, Arms wrapped around me and pulled me back to the bed.

"light, I just got dressed." I said, falling into his lap.

"Well get undressed." Light teased. I just smile at him and we kissed for a moment.

"Light...I love you." I told him, He smiled.

"And I love you too." He said, he twirled my hair. "Lawiet, how are we going to tell the others, our feeling for each other?"

"We don't have to." I said.

"You know, since you are shinigami, you could of took it easy on me last night. Now I'm going to have scars on my back." His back had scratches from were i dug into his back with my nails. "Now I'm completely sore, jerk." I just smiled and kissed him.

"Don't tell me, you didn't like it." I said, getting up. "Now get dressed." Light sighed and got dressed like he was told. We headed to the main room and no was there, Light smiled turn to me. His hands held mine and pressed his forehead to mine. "We shouldn't do anything here." I pushed him away, but he pulled me back and our lips came together. My eyes rolled back and then closed. Light pushed to the couch and we kissed passionately, his hand on my hip, the other on the couch. I pushed him away again. "Light, not now." He sighed and got off.

"Fine." He pouted. I sat up and held his hand.

"Now don't be mad at me, you know someone could come in here at any moment." I said, He just sighed and looked at the computers. I just followed his gaze, He was just looking at screen that showed the man's car. Light is Kira, I know that much, now regaining my memory, But now...I can't possibly turn him in. I love him. I love Kira... I bit my bottom lip and looked at the floor. "Light...I want to ask you one question...and you don't have to answer me right now...You can when you want."

"Yeah, what is it?" Light asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Light...Are you in fact...the real Kira?" I asked, Light's face went plain and he began to speak. "No, you don't have to answer me now...tell me when you want to...but I want you to tell me the truth, and I'll know if you lie to me. All I have to do is ask Ryuk and He'll tell me...and he'll take my side over yours since I'm his brother now."

"Lawiet..." He muttered, he messed with my hair. "I love you..."

"As I do you, that's why I want you to tell me later, when you want to. I don't want you to think wrong of me, It's just...I have to know...Am I wrong...or was I right about you." I said, Light nuzzled his nose into my cheek, and lick the line of my jaw, making tense and warm inside. "So tell anyway you please...It's not like it matters to me anymore...I am a god of death, so it not like I have to go on with my work."

"But you love to Investigate cases." He said, looking at me.

"I'm not quitting now, but later in life. You see, I'll never grow old and People are going to wonder, so I can't work like this forever." I said.

"And what about me? I'll still grow old." Light said, looking away.

"Either way, We can be together...you still going to be a shinigami when you die so we'll be together forever and always" I said, eating the now drug-free candy that was now on the table. Light nodded and kissed the shell of my ear. I leaned my head towards him and let him lick my ear, I smiled and grabbed his hand. There was so much tension between us right now, I had to pull away before I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Lawiet, Do you think I'm still Kira?" Light asked, I looked at him and he was looking at me seriously.

"...Yes, i do." I said, He nodded and looked at the table.

"You should believe you instincts." He said, grabbing my hand. I looked at his hand and then back at him.

"So you are Kira?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Your were right...you always are." Light said, kissing my cheek. I was right, Light was Kira. I smiled and sat up.

"I was right..." I said, looking at him. He nod. I sat in his lap facing him. "You are the killer, I've been looking for..."

"Yes, Lawiet...You can turn me in." Light said, smiling slightly.

"Why would I turn you in if I can punish you myself?" I grinned. He looked at me then smiled kinky.

"Oh, So I take that the good way or the bad way?" Light asked.

"What do you think?" I said, grabbing his collar and pulling him close to me. Light just smiled at me and then I kissed his nose. I got off and walked over to the monitors, then was a massage unread in the email box. I clicked the box and it was from the Wammy house!

_Dear Light,_

_Which one of my boys do you need for this Investigation? There's Mello, near and Matt... who are awaiting for your signal. I'm so sorry for you loss, L was such a great boy and we will miss him dearly._

_-H_

What? But I'm right here! Did Light tell them I was Alive? I looked back at Light who were looking at me.

"Light...why didn't you tell the Wammy house, I was alive?" I asked him.

"Because I was watching you, so I never got the chance to." Light said.

"But You were going to replace me?" I asked.

"No, tell them right now, your alive and we don't need them anymore." Light said, getting up and walking over to me. I nod and began to write back, but another letter came in.

_I'm sending them all to you location._

"What?" I said, sending my message anyway.

_I'm Alive you moron! We don't need them!_

I sent the massage to them quickly and i looked at Light. He sighed and hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry, L. We'll just tell them when they get here that they can just go home." Light said, I Shook my head.

"Their not that easy to persuade." I sighed, "their nothing but Bone heads." Light just nodded with me and I watch as i received a message.

_L? Is that you? But we were told you were dead! I guess when those boys get over there just send them back._

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, what am I going to do with these idiots that I surround myself with? My red eyes scanned the screen, then at Light. And what am I going to do about Light? I mean he is Kira, but I don't want to turn him in now that...I sighed. Great, I fallen for the Enemy...What the hell am I going to do? Then Ryuk's words came to mind...I can do what ever I please and don't have to worry about regrets...Now that I can't die and that they way an normal shinigami dies doesn't apply to me. I can never die, no matter what I do...but...My eyes lower to the floor...that means I'll never see Watari again, My butler who die the same time i did, because of the shinigami Rem. I'll never be able to go to the place he has gone. I looked up towards the ceiling.

"Watari..." I muttered, "I hope you can see me from where I am, because now my words will never reach you."

"What?" I heard Light say, from the other side of the room now.

"Oh.. nothing Light. " I said, holding in my emotions. I place my hand on the screen and pouted, the only real family, I ever had was that man and Rem took it away from me. But I can't pout about it now...Rem...why?

"_Because, it was to protect that girl..." _I heard in my head, the room went white and I stood in a void. Nothing was around me. Where did Light go? Where did I go! _"Don't you see, Rem only did it to protect Misa. The second Kira...Light used Rem to kill you, Light knew you would try to kill Misa, which Rem loved. Rem killed you to save Misa. all because of light plan. He is the reason you died." _

"So i was right about Them?" I shouted out, there was nothing near me, there wasn't anything near me.

"_You shouldn't trust that boy Lawiet, He's just doing the same thing he did to Misa...He just using you..." _The voice said.

"But he told me that he was in fact the real Kira!" I shouted.

"_That's why, he told you...He know you love him too much to turn him in...you can't trust him..."_

"Give me one good reason I can trust you!" I yelled.

"_Because I am You!" _something, no...someone appeared in my face. Me...No...Not really me...I Looked like a monster. My teeth were worse in sharpness, my eyes where black with red pupils and my skin was pale white. he wore a tattered black leather outfit, really reminded me of Ryuk's, but it looked like me. I gave him/me a weird look.

"What?" I said, taking a step back from him. "But how are you me, If I'm standing right here."

"_I am your Shinigami side. Your inner voice to cut it down simply." _He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But why would Light use me?" I asked.

"_He doesn't care about you...your just an optical to get through." _He said, _"He playing you...just like a puppet with strings." _I looked away, that does sound like Light would do. _"who are you going to Believe? A brain-less nut job or yourself?" _I sighed.

"So I can't trust anyone, Huh?" I asked, "I thought he loved me."

"Lawiet? Lawiet!" I was shook and fell to the ground, I looked up and saw light standing over me and the room was back to normal. "hey are you ok? You kinda black out for a second." I just stared at him, I can't believe that he was playing me. "Lawiet?" I got up and face away from him.

"I thought I could trust you..." I said, looking at the ground.

"Well of course you can trust me." Light said.

"Then why did you kill me?" I asked, I could tell his smile faded. "I know all about Rem, Misa, and how Rem killed me to protect her...and all because...of you." I turn to him, eyes full of rage, glowing with fire of hatred. "You bastard, I should slaughter you." My nail grew down to blades, gritting my teeth.

"Lawiet, what are you talking about?" Light asked, I could tell he was lying. I swung my long sharpen nail at him.

"Die! Thief of hearts!" I yelled, as my nails slashed though his shirt.

"L!" Light yelled falling to his butt. "Stop, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You filthy liar! It's your fault, the only family I ever had is gone!" I spat at him. Light smirked at me, So the inner voice was telling the truth.

"L, You know I can't kill you, so why are you making such a fuss?" Light said, getting up. "It was going so well, I would of made you very happy."

"Until you were done with me like Misa?" I shouted, Light just sighed. I knew he was trying to come up with something to say. "light...You make me sick. You really are crazy." Light just laughed, Laughed like a mad man. That smile came back to his face, the smile I despised.

"Only way to get through this world now is to be crazy, L. Oh, I'm sorry. Ryuzaki? Or was it Lawiet? See, you can even get your own name straight." Light said, smiling crazy.

"Light..." I said, he began to walk towards me. I armed myself with my razor nails. "Stop."

"What? You started it, and don't start something ,you can't finish." Light said, "You know, I can't hurt you. But wait...last night, you sound like you were in alot of pain." He grinned.

"Your just sick." I hissed, Now he was just using my 'moment with him' against me.

"What? Ryuk said you couldn't be hurt, but what was that?" He asked. "Your not that invincible. I can hurt you."

"So what? Are you planning on raping me? Because there is no way I'm going to doing that with you willingly." I hissed, Light just sighed.

"No, no. My dear. I mean...I'm the only one that can hurt you!" He jumping at me and a pain swept through my side as I watched Light pull the blade back. He stabbed me with a knife! I Jumped away from him and grabbed my side and growled at him. He was planning on doing this all along, he had to be and How can he hurt me? I though since, I was a shinigami, I couldn't be hurt. "You must be wondering why I can stab you. Well, it very simple. I made a deal...with Ryuk a long time ago, right after you died. That If I shorten my life I would be able to harm another Shinigami, I can't kill them, but I can make them wish they were dead."

"Light, I should turn you in." I hissed, "Your a freaking psycho!" Light smiled and Held something to me. A gun.

"Oh, I don't think you will, I can't kill you. But I can cripple you. You can't turn me in if I hide you somewhere." He said, smiling as he shot a bullet through my shoulder. I fell down, yelping from the pain. He walk over to me and knelt in from of me. I looked up at him, and he kissed me gently. As he pulled away, he pointed the gun right in the middle of my head. "I'm sorry, Lawiet, But I can't let you foil my plans. Oh how I loved you so."

My eyes widen as the blood, covered me. what just happen? Why am i just standing here? I looked at Light as he stared back at me.

"Light..." I said, as he fell to the floor.

"Don't worry, The Idiot isn't dead. It would be dreadful to just let him off the that easy." I looked up and saw Mello standing in the doorway, pointing a gun. "I just scraped his skull, so he'll be ok." I stared back down at light, and my nails turn back to normal before Mello could see them. Matt enter the room and so did Near, they looked at Light and then at me.

"So your alive, I see." Matt said, grinning as he crossed his arms. "And it looks like my man here just saved your ass." I nod and looked at Light. The others came in, so did light's dad.

"What did you do to my son!" he yelled.

"I was saving L. Your son was about to blow his brains to kingdom come." Mello said, crossing his arm. "He just needs to go to the E.R. What's the big deal?"

"He needs to go to the E.R!" He yelled. Mello rolled his eyes. They got Light and rushed him to the Hospital, while I sat in the far corner, with the other Wammy boys. Ok voice, I want some answers. My mind shouted. What were Light's plans?

"_The same as always. Wanting to change the world by killing." _It said. I sighed, I still had feeling for Light...even though he was trying to hurt me. I hid my face in my arms to hide my tears. Ryuk lied, I can be hurt. Heart break can damage a person just as much as a bullet through the heart.

"Lawiet..." I heard Ryuk say. I looked up and saw him standing over me. Luckily, I was the only one that could see him. "Are you ok?"

"Ok? What do you mean ok? I just got shot and stabbed!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know you can talk to me in here, or you'll go to the hospital, just like light." Ryuk said, patting my shoulder. "Let's go somewhere else for a moment." I nod and followed him into another room that didn't have cameras

"Why did you make that deal with him?" I asked.

"I didn't plan on him hurting you with it. If I knew he would I would of broke that deal." Ryuk said.

"Well break it now." I said, crossing my arms. Ryuk sighed.

"Lawiet, it's now that easy." Ryuk sighed, "I can't..."

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"He has to agree to break the deal."

"That never stopped you before!" I told him.

"This deal isn't like normal deals. It was just passed by the shinigami king...He told us, if we ever made the deal, that it had to have both human and Shinigami in the agreement. Unlike the shinigami eye deal, which only the human decides" Ryuk said. "I want to take it back ,but it's up to light."

"Great," I sighed, I planted my face in my hand, I'm dead...so dead.. "What am I going to do?"

"Turn him in, you have a confession." I shook my head.

"No, I can't just..." I stuttered off.

"Is it because you love him?" Ryuk asked. My face went red and I gave him a look.

"No, it's not because I love him!" I shouted, My heart began to pound and Ryuk just snared.

"You can't hide it from me." Ryuk said, "I know you do..." I looked away, he was right. I still love light, even though he tried to hurt me. But what can I do, it's not like I tried to fall for him, it just happened, but how do I know that he loves me the same way.

"Ryuk, do shinigami have a Inner voice?" I asked.

"Yeah, some...why?" He asked.

"Because I have one, and it's telling me all of this and I don't know if it's telling the truth or a load of bull." I said, Ryuk nod.

"A Shinigami's inner voice, tells the shinigami what's best for him." Ryuk said. The best for me? I looked away, so light isn't what's best for me?

"Ryuk, What are they going to do with light?" I asked.

"Put him in a hospital to help him get 'better' Or if you tell them that He Kira, they'll put him in prison." He said, I nod. I just can't think straight today. Light...

"Can a Shinigami's heart be broken?" I asked, Ryuk nod.

"Yes, but it's very rare to find. I think that's what happen to Rem." Ryuk said. I nodded. Ryuk knew what I was talking about at that moment and lowered his head. "Lawiet, If you really love him. One day he'll be yours. The day he dies, He will become a Shinigami and You can be with him again...That is...if he really loves you."

"Ryuk, have you ever loved anyone?" I asked.

"Not as i recall." Ryuk said, "Humans are too much drama to deal with." I nod, but paused. The pain from yesterday returned and I fell down screaming. Ryuk watch me as Mello and Matt came into the room.

"L, what's wrong." Matt asked, as Mello pick me up.

"My head, my head is killing me!" I yelled as the others began to fade from view. I heard Mello yell at someone to go get a doctor. They brought me into the next room and laid me on the couch, I looked up and saw a Blurry Ryuk staring down at me. He indeed looked worried. He combed his long fingers through my hair and Looked at the others. Mello tilted his head, He saw my hair move went Ryuk stroked my hair! Mello shook his head and pulled something out of a unzipped pouch. A needle...

"This should kill the pain." He told Matt as he stuck it in my arm. "It's going to make you drowsy. So you can go to sleep." I clench my teeth, trying not to scream from the agonizing pain, but just at that moment, my body went limp and I couldn't feel anything. Damn, that crap is fast acting. My head roll towards Mello and my eyes closed. Mello sigh and pat my head.

"What was all that about?" Mosamora asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with that Light boy, god only knows what he did to him, he still shaken. " Mello asked, "But for now, He asleep. so ask later." I'm not asleep, I can hear everything your saying.

"Why did Light snap and try to shoot L?" Mosamora asked.

"I don't know, Maybe all the stress?" One of the other cops asked.

"Or maybe L knew he was Kira and Light didn't want L to turn him in?" Mello asked. No! No, they can't accuse Light. I try to talk but couldn't. Damnit!

"Lawiet, I'll go check on Light, you keep...your ear on these humans." I heard Ryuk say and leave the room. Ryuk, don't leave me here!

"_Lawiet...just tell them. Light don't deserve you." _The voice said. No, I can't. _"But isn't that why you started this investigation?" _yes but..._ "But what? Are you going to turn your back on all those he has killed? Are you going to turn your back on Watari?" _Watari...No, I won't turn my back on him, but... _"but what? You love Watari don't you? He was after all, the only family you ever had."_ But I love light too. _" Yes and Light tried to shot a bullet through your brain, as you can see, he don't love you back." _

The room went white again and everyone disappeared, I was still laying on the couch, the shinigami me sat in front of the couch. He grinned his horrible grin, as he held something in his hand. It was a teddy bear, it was old and dusty, one of the button eyes were hanging for dear life on it string. It was my old bear, when I was little. He flicked it's ear and turn towards me.

"_Cute huh?" _He said, laying beside me on the couch.

"Why am I here again?" I asked.

"_Because I brought you here, that's why." _He said, patting my head. _"Being a shinigami hurts, doesn't it?"_

"Why?" I asked.

"_Because the DNA of a shinigami is fusing to your old DNA ." _He said.

"But what about Light?" I asked, "I still have feelings for him."

"_You might as well forget him." _he said, _"He only wants to use you." _"And what if I want him to use me?" I said, My shinigami self gave me a weird look but then smiled.

"_Then your just messed up in the head as he is." _He said, _"But you shouldn't let him, hurt you like that. You need to learn how to use your shinigami magic." _

"Shinigami magic? Sound cheesy." I said.

"_Yell at the king, he's the one making the rules to everything." _He said.

"Ok, and how am I going to learn?" I asked.

"_Ryuk."_

I woke to the real world again and It was dark out, I was in my own room again, and the room was completely dark. How long was I out? Damn Shinigami me...I sighed and closed my eyes again, but then froze. Someone was sitting on the bed, i open my eyes but before I could say anything, a hand was over my mouth.

"Well hello, it's about time you woke up." the person let go of my mouth, but kept it on the other side of my head, so it couldn't get up.

"Light?" I asked, as his face came into my view. My eyes glowed and the light reflected off of his face.

"Good, so you can see me, even in the dark." He said.

"But i thought you were in the hospital?" I asked, his head was bandaged from where Mello shot him.

"I got bored so I walked out." He said, "Lucky no one was awake when I came in." He said, sticking a gun to my head. "No where were we?"

"Light..." I said, grabbing his wrist. " Don't. I'm sorry."

"There is no use in begging." he said.

"I'm not begging." I told him, pressing my lips to his wrist. He gave me a surprised look. "Please, I do love you..."

"You really love me? But I was just using you..." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I know, but..." I said, into his wrist. "I like it." He raised an eyebrow at me. I sat up and he sat between my legs, still pointing the gun at me.

"I'm not falling for it, L." He said, cocking the gun.

"You don't have to fall for anything." I said, "Go ahead, shoot me. If that's what it takes to get you to believe me go ahead. I'll just heal anyway." Light stared at me then just lowered his gun.

"L, I'm not going to let you ruin my plans." He said, "And if that means getting you out of the way, then I will." I nod and hugged him, he looked down at me and bit his lip. I knew he wanted me. He lean my head back and kissed me like he did the first time, as I laid back down on the bed. The gun was no where to be found, but I just wrapped my arms around him, and let him ravage my body. He tore my shirt and abused my chest with his mouth, I smiled as I grabbed something.

"Light..." I said, He looked up at me, as I pushed him away. "Your under arrest. Put you hands in the air." He gave me a shocked look as I pointed his own gun at him. " I don't think you'll have the ability to heal when one of these hits you, and trust me. I won't miss like Mello did."

"L..." he said, baring his teeth. "You'll regret doing this."

"I know I won't." I said, kissing him. But pulling away fast enough making sure he can do anything to me. He raise his hands and huffed at me.

"Damn you." He said, I nod and got off the bed. There as so much tension in the air right now. "So what are you going to do now, Oh great mighty L?" To tell you the truth, I didn't know. But I knew I had to turn him in. It would be for the best of both of us. If he goes any father in this, he will go completely nuts.

"Put your hands behind you back, Light. Don't make this hard." I said, taking handcuffs out.

He narrowed his eyes, and growled. I knew he was trying to figure out away to get out of this.

"L, do you really want to do this?" He said, "I thought you love me?"

"That's why I'm doing this." I said.

"But If I get turn in, You'll never see me." He said.

"Sure, I will. All I have to do is ask, or if that won't happen I'll just faze though the wall to your cell." I said, "I can choose if people see me." He grinned. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, I just think about what it would be like to have you right now." He said, looking back door on the bed. I knew he was just trying to get out of this.

"Well forget it, Now turn around and put your hands behind your back." I said, unlock the handcuff, he nod and turn around and put his hands behind his back. I began to put the handcuffs on him when he spun around and pushed me down on the floor. The hand cuff and the gun flew out of my hands and I hit my head on the edge of the bed. I blurred, and felt him above me.

"Lawiet...forget about what now?" He grinned, Felt the gun's barrow to my head. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Light don't..." I said, trying to push him away. But he just laughed.

"Don't what? Kiss you? I thought you loved me?" He said, pressing the barrow harder to my head. He had me handcuffed with my hands in the front. "Jeez, L. Your so pathetic." I couldn't do anything at this point. He tore the rest of my shirt off and I began to freak. He going to try to rape me! I bite his hand and he slugged me in the face. "L just give it up." I laid my head down. What more could I do? I don't want to kill him, but I don't want him to do this either...tears went down my cheeks.

"Light stop!" We heard ,as light was about to proceed. Light was pulled off of me and thrown across the room. I looked up and smiled.

"Ryuk?" I asked. He had his eyes on Light, who was getting up. He also had his eyes on Ryuk.

"Who side are you on?" Light asked.

"Both of yours. But I can just let you hurt him. Light, Lawiet is one of my brothers now. I am the one who turn him into a shinigami, so he's my responsibility." He said. I sat up and nodded at the cuffs. "Light, i know deep down you love Lawiet, but you can't just rape him and think he's still going to love you."

"Ryuk , this isn't any of your business." he said, as I cut though the chain off the cuffs, My arms weren't bond to each other anymore.

"Light, just calm down." Ryuk said, light pointed the gun at Ryuk.

"You know, the deal is still set. That means I can hurt you too, Ryuk." Light said, Ryuk didn't move a muscle. he kept his eyes on Light, and so did I.

"Light, This boy loves you. Why don't you just stop this nonsense and be happy?" He said. " He just wants to turn you in so you don't drive yourself nuts."

"Ryuk, you can't tell me what and want I can't do. Your still my shinigami. I still have your death note." Light said.

"And I have mine." I said, taking it out from under the bed, I open it up and a pen appeared in my hand. "I will use it on you." Light growled and point the gun at me, but Ryuk just stepped in front of me.

"I won't let you hurt him this time Light." Ryuk said. "Just think about what you are doing." Light looked at me then at Ryuk.

"I just want to make this world a better world..." he said.

"I know you do, but killing the boy you love isn't going to make it a better." Ryuk said, Light lowered his gaze and his eyes filled with tears, Then aimed the gun to himself.

"Light no!" I shouted standing up.

"I'm sorry, Lawiet...But I don't deserve you." He said, I shot my hands out and everything went like a blur, the gun fired.

"Light..." I said, the gun fell to the ground and our eyes widen. My nails went though his arm, which he held the gun making it fall to the ground. He fall to the ground grabbing his hand as my nails left and turn normal. I ran over to him and threw the gun to Ryuk, Light looked up at me and cried.

"After all I did, you still love me?" He asked.

"Yes...maybe I'm as crazy as you." I told him, He hugged me and I hugged back. Ryuk just watch us. I kissed his tear stain cheek, and he just laughed.

"_You still haven't learn..." _I heard in the back of my mind. _"You can't trust him! Get away from him now!"_ I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked down and a knife was in my stomach. I looked back at Light. He stared at me with a plain face.

"Light..." I said, my eyes glowed red and I pushed him away from me. My body felt like it was on fire now. I fell to the ground as my shinigami self appeared in front of us.

"_Light, your such a moron. Do you think just because you have a power to hurt other Shinigami, means you untouchable?" _He said, He stabbed him in the chest and pulled out. He hit him right in the heart. My eyes widen...Light...no. Ryuk stood there as my shinigami self turn to him, giving him his death note.

"_This I think belongs to you." _He said. Ryuk took it with out saying anything. Then my shinigami self turn to me, My eyes were still on light. _"Lawiet," _he said, walking to me. I looked at him.

"You killed light." I said, he have me a dull look and grabbed my chin.

"_He's not dead yet...turn him. Then he will be yours." _he said.

"But I don't know how to." I told him.

"_A shinigami, has their own way in turning people turning into Shinigamis." _He said. _"Like Ryuk's was to simply wave his hand over you. You know what is yours. You and only you can save him." _He press his lips to mine then with a burst of light, he turn to orbs and absorbed though my mouth, and return to my body. I blinked a couple of times then looked at light. i ran over to him, he was still breathing. I pulled him into my lap and moved his hair out of his face.

"Light, Open your Eyes." I said, he looked up at me weakly.

"Lawiet...?" He said, blood running from the side of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen to you." I told him, tears were in my eyes now. (Me:*eating popcorn. watching intensely.* "What a tear jerker." *eats more popcorn*)

"It's ok...I'm sorry for hurting you..." Light said, smiling weakly. "But I do love you. I still wish..." his words rolled off and his head fell back and he died.

"Light...no..." I said, tears rolled down my eyes and land on his face. "I love you too..." I lean down and kissed his lips and then wipe my tears. (Me: "Wah!" *crying uncontrollably.*)

"Lawiet." Ryuk said, kneeling beside me. "look." I looked back down at Light and his body began to glow. His nails grew sharp and his skin pale.

"Light?" I asked, his eyes open and they were the deepest blue, the most beautiful blue eyes, i have ever seen.

"Lawiet..." He said sitting up, looking at me. "Lawiet...How?" The kiss? I smiled and hugged him crying. he tensed, but i gave him a look.

"Ah-ah. I own you now." I grinned, as he settled down. "No more Mr. nice guy. I will tie you down." Light sighed and looked down to the ground. "That means I want you to stop these trying to change the world non-sense."

"Lawiet!"

"No butts. I won't lose you again, Just stop." I ordered him, and He nod with out any more questions.

"Yes, Lawiet." He said. I smiled, I like the sound of that. I was going to get used to this. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I could hear Ryuk making gagging sounds in the back ground, but I didn't care. I was with the one I loved the most, even though he's a crazy nut job. I was happy _End!_


End file.
